


Всё необходимое

by Kami_Nader



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Female Iwaizumi Hajime, Female Oikawa Tooru, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Nader/pseuds/Kami_Nader
Summary: Хаджиме не может с первого раза ответить, что же она нашла в Ойкаве Тоору.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 10





	Всё необходимое

**Author's Note:**

> Lukas Graham - Love someone

Если спросить у Иваизуми, что она нашла в Ойкаве, та не сразу найдёт, что ответить. Чем, разумеется, возмутит весь фан-клуб Тоору. Но Хаджиме и правда не находила объяснений. Не сразу. Она и сама себя частенько спрашивает, что она нашла в этой взбалмошной эгоистичной девчонке, флиртующей направо и налево. У Тоору дурацкие шутки, глупая физиономия и отвратительный характер. Тоору скидывает на Хаджиме свою домашку, убегая и крича что-то про "концерт оооочень классных ребят". Тоору не убирает кружки на место. У Тоору вечно пригорает сковорода. Тоору слишком много ворочается во сне. Тоору расклеила светящиеся наклейки в комнате Хаджиме, даже не спросив! А эти её марафоны "Секретных материалов"... 

Ойкава раздражающая, но с этим фактом согласны только её близкие друзья. Мацукава и Ханамаки стабильно сочувствующе похлапывают Иваизуми по спине, мол "крепись, подруга". Засранки. Ведь каждый раз, случись что разбираться с Тоору приходится Хаджиме. Подруги её будто в клетку к тигру бросают. Это Иваизуми приходится забирать выпившую Ойкаву со встреч одноклассников. Это она должна приводить Тоору в чувство, когда та теряет веру в себя. Это Хаджиме приходится терпеть документалки про пришельцев и теории заговора. И ещё тысячи других вещей. 

— О чём думаешь, Хаджи? — Тоору задирает голову и смотрит Хаджиме в глаза пристально, с этим своим хитрым прищуром. Иваизуми хмурится, а после с фырканьем возвращает всё своё внимание на экран, зная, что это бесполезно. Если уж Ойкава обратила на неё внимание - она не успокоится, пока не получит его обратно. Так и происходит. 

— Ииива-чааан. Хааааджи-чаан. Ну скажи мне, — Тоору тянет гласные, тянет руку в крошках от чипсов к Иваизуми, и та крепко перехватывает чужое запястье. — Ну не будь букой, я, конечно, знаю, что ты Гринч по жизни, но… 

Ойкава громкая. Сама смеётся над своими глупыми подколами. Они лежат на полу перед телевизоров. Тоору между ног Хаджи, головой на её груди (уже сползла на живот), вытянув свои длиннющие ноги вперёд и иногда тыкая ими в фигурки на полке рядом с тв. У Ойкавы футболка с пятном от кетчупа и крошки на пальцах и в уголках губ. И под сердцем у Хаджиме так невыносимо тянет, что она не выдерживает. Наклоняется, чтобы сцеловать эти дурацкие солёные крошки. И Тоору довольно улыбается и мурчит в чужие губы. 

У них выходной от универа и подработок. Они успели сходить на гик-барахолку, и теперь у Хаджиме новый плюшевый Годзилла, а у Тоору брелок с летающей тарелкой и фигурка E.T. Они сходили на новый эпизод Звёздных Войн, и Тоору очень много ругалась. Они ели пирожные в любимой кондитерской Хаджиме, и взяли парочку домой. И теперь они целуются на полу своей съёмной квартирки, пальцы Тоору до боли вцепляются в чужие коленки, а Хаджиме покусывает любимые губы, оглаживая хрупкие плечи Тоору. 

И в такие моменты Хаджиме знает, что она нашла в Ойкаве Тоору. Её звонкий смех, хитрый взгляд, нагловатый характер, целеустремлённость и нежелание проигрывать. 

В Тоору столько всего, что любит Хаджиме, но перечислить всё так трудно. Иваизуми вообще не особо хороша в словесном проявлении чувств. Она лишь полагается на них, как на инстинкты и аксиомы. 

Поэтому когда её спрашивают, что она нашла в Тоору, наиболее частый ответ:

— Видимо всё, что было необходимо.


End file.
